RWBY Tales: A New Threat
by RayQ Cina
Summary: With Ruby missing in action for almost a year since the fall of Beacon, it's up to Teams WBY and JNPR to stand up to Cinder. That is, until a mysterious young man shows up and does their job for them. But this young man, named Brass, comes bearing news of another threat to the people of Remnant. What is this new threat? And do RWBY and JNPR have what it takes to handle it?


**Hello again, people of Fanfiction** **.** **I have returned. And boy oh boy, it's good to be back.  
**

 **First off for my glorious return, here's a new** **RWBY fic. This particular AU is based on the Android Saga in Dragon Ball Z. I've always been tempted to do something similar in RWBY, since the only android we actually have in RWBY is Penny. And all she served as was one of 3 redheads for the writers to kill off.**

 **Speaking of killing off redheads, this particular AU has the following conditions thus far:**

 **-The Fall of Beacon still occurs and the school is destroyed, forcing WBY and JNPR to travel to Mistral.**

 **-Penny and Ozpin still die (Roman isn't relevant in this fic, so he's dead too), but Pyrrha survives the encounter with Cinder. Ruby arrived in the nick of time, Pyrrha escapes, and Ruby still unlocks the "Silver Eye" power. But once Cinder is defeated, everyone at Beacon has already evacuated, so Ruby gets into an escape pod located in the still intact Vault (deus ex machina, I know) and is sent off to somewhere else on Remnant.**

 **-Adam dies in the Fall of Beacon, so the following occurs: Yang doesn't get amputated, Blake never leaves to Menagerie, Ilia doesn't get recruited to the Team.**

 **That's all the info you'll need for now. So let's get started.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions and the late Monty Oum. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Cinder Fall smirked to herself as she and her cohorts lounged around the scorched remains of the Branwen bandit camp. She tried to be reasonable. But apparently Raven and the Spring Maiden didn't appreciate her threatening them into submission. Sure, they both escaped the carnage, but they had nowhere else to go to.

That's why no one defies the orders of a god.

"So, ma'am," Emerald began asking. "What do we do, now?"

"Yes, what _are_ you going to do?" Arthur Watts chimed in, smugly. "The two prime targets got away."

"It matters naught." Cinder answered. "It's not like they have anywhere to actually go. We can go hunt them down at our leisure. For now, I'd personally like to relax here over the bodies of the fools who dared to oppose me."

Really, aside from them escaping, everything went perfect. Better than perfect, even. Then again, was there actually anything better than perfect?

' _Oh, wait,'_ Cinder realized that there _was_ something better than perfect.

Herself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on a small cliffside 30 meters away…_

Teams WBY and JNPR watched nervously as they pondered on what to do. Cinder was far more powerful than any of them, and the only one who could stop her was Ruby. And _she_ had to fulfill an ancient and stupidly convenient prophecy involving her eyes.

But now, with the red reaper currently missing in action, thankfully alive, the survivors of Beacon would have no choice _but_ to face off against Cinder.

"Dammit, how do we go about doing this?" Weiss grumbled in frustration.

"Maybe we could just go for it?" Yang suggested. "We _do_ outnumber her, so we could push her into a corner."

"Really? _That's_ your plan?" Nora, of all people, countered. "Just a half-assed full-frontal assault?"

"Well what would you have suggested?"

"We shoot at them right from where we are? We have the high ground, so it'd be over."

"That could've worked if we all had grenade launchers, Nora." Jaune explained. "But we don't so that plan is a no-go."

Ren and Blake continued to look at where Cinder and her cronies were. Both were struggling to think of a way to solve this problem without Ruby or casualties.

That's when they noticed something, or rather some _one_ , making their way towards the pyromaniacal witch.

"Wait, who's that?" Blake asked, prompting everyone to come over and see.

* * *

 _Down at the camp…_

"Really? We really came out here _just_ to set a trap for the silver-eyed brat?" Watts complained. "There's no guarantee that she's even still alive. There's no need to waste our time with something so arbitrary."

"Shut it, Watts!" Cinder barked sternly. "I've already told Salem about this! I want my revenge! I want to see the look on that little whore's face when I murder everyone she's ever cared for before killing _her_ too!"

Watts scoffed and rolled his eyes at that.

"Hey ma'am." Mercury called. "We've got a visitor."

Cinder turned to Mercury, who pointed out an individual walking towards them. The stranger wore a black jacket with slight tears on the sleeves with a small white chestplate over it. He wore tan slacks and black boots with red soles. He had short blonde hair with the tips colored red. His outfit was completed with a tattered piece of red cloth around his neck and a sheathed sword strapped to his back. The newcomer looked quite bizarre. And though she couldn't see them very well from the distance, something about his eyes seemed hauntingly familiar.

"Who…are you?" she asked. To her surprise (and annoyance), the young man chuckled.

"My identity is none of your concern, Cinder," he said as he reached for the sword on his back. "All you need to know is that I'm here to kill you. _All_ of you."

Cinder chuckled darkly at that. "My, oh my. Not even five minutes after slaughtering a bandit camp and I already have yet another volunteer dead man." She demurred. "Mercury, take care of this little brat."

"Will do, ma'am." The grey-haired assassin smirked as he ran up to the stranger. The stranger began to unsheathe his sword, but before the sword even left the sheathe, it slid right back in. Everyone froze, mostly in confusion. But before anyone could ask what just happened, Mercury's arms went slack.

Then his head rolled off his shoulders, before it and his body crumpled to the floor.

Emerald gasped in surprise and Watts took a slight step back. Cinder was shocked as well. That… was impressive speed.

"Well, that's one out of the way." The stranger said. "Now then, I believe that you may or may not be searching for a Silver-Eyed Warrior?"

Cinder's eyes narrowed. The young man pointed his thumb towards himself.

"Well then I'll gladly fill that part."

"WHAT?!" Cinder yelled.

The young man smirked.

Seconds later, Watts began smirking before laughing. "Oh, how droll! I must say, boy; I don't believe I've ever heard _that_ bluff before."

Cinder began laughing as well. "You can fill the part, you say? Don't give us such nonsense, child!" Beneath the smug laughter, Cinder's fear still lingered. This boy had to be bluffing! There couldn't possibly be _two_ Silver-Eyed Warriors!

The boy's smirk only grew as he sheathed his sword. He then pushed out his orange aura, causing bits of debris to begin flying away, along with charred corpses and chunks of the ground.

The boy roared, and he suddenly _changed_.

His eyes glowed white as they sprouted short ethereal wings. His hair flitted upwards and gained a slight shine, leaving the red tips untouched. And his silver aura now covered his whole body like flames.

"By the Gods…" Watts muttered in numb shock. "The legends were _real_ …"

Emerald apparently agreed, because she was staring in shock as well.

Cinder began backing away slowly, trembling in pure, unadulterated fear. "N-no… he… he has the same eyes! There was _another one?!_ "

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Pyrrha stared in absolute surprise and amazement. "That's… that's the power of the Silver Eyes! This guy has the same powers as Ruby!" she shouted.

Everyone else was looking on in shock, with Yang looking at the mystery boy with… more than _mild_ interest. Weiss and Blake were staring at the guy in suspicion. Who was he? Where did he come from?

How did he have silver eyes if Ruby was supposedly the last one?

* * *

 _Back at the camp…_

The Silver-Eyed boy cracked his neck and rolled his shoulder as his smirk returned. "What's wrong, Cinder?" he mocked. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Fitting enough I suppose, considering you'll be one in the next few minutes."

Cinder's blood immediately began boiling, her eyes bursting into flames as she seethed in rage. "How dare you mock me!" she bellowed before charging forward.

The boy met her charge as the two clashed swords, then he countered with a roundhouse kick that sent Cinder flying towards the burnt wreckage of the bandit camp. Emerald tried to attack while the boy's back was turned and swung her gun's sickles down onto his neck. The boy brought his aura-coated arm to block it and, almost seamlessly, coated his sword in aura too before slicing through Emerald's right arm. The screaming illusionist was then sent flying back when the boy kicked her in the chest.

Cinder flew back out of the wreckage, screaming like a banshee. She ducked under the boy's sword as he flung it at her before she was on him, relentlessly attacking with a barrage of fiery punches, kicks, and sword swings. He dodged and blocked each hit before countering with a vicious punch to her gut. She coughed and sputtered as the wind left her lungs, but the boy followed up with a knee to her chin, cracking the bones in her jaw. He then got behind Cinder in a flash before kicking her in the back, sending her careening into Watts, causing them to collide in a tangle of limbs. Meanwhile, the boy used the momentum from his attack to backflip over to his sword.

A few gunshots rang out, the bullets bouncing off the boy's aura. He turned to the source to see Emerald with her gun in her remaining left arm. She fired again, but this time the boy picked up his sword and sliced the incoming bullet in half. The frightened thief continued firing while he merely cut through each bullet as he walked towards her. Several clicks later told the girl she was out of ammo.

"No! Stay away from me!" Emerald begged, tears trailing as she tried to back away. The boy glared down at her.

"Begging for your life to be spared?" he asked, coldly. "Don't bother. You're already dead."

Emerald's face paled.

"NO PLEA-" she didn't finish before he swung his sword through her waist, slicing her in half. Her screams started getting quieter as her torso flailed weakly, before succumbing to the rapid blood loss.

"EMERALD!" Cinder screamed as she witnessed the bifurcated body of her minion begin to cease movement. She then fired several dozen fireballs towards the boy, who grabbed his sheathe and swung it back and forth, scattering the fireballs everywhere.

* * *

"GET DOWN!" Ren yelled as the flaming balls flew overhead. As everyone dove to the ground for safety, he looked on in slight worry.

This guy was on _their_ side… right?

* * *

"Apologies that you won't be seeing Ruby again," The boy said once the fireballs stopped coming. "But I'm already bored with you now."

"You dare trivialize me, chi-" Cinder couldn't even finish before the boy was upon her, kicking her right across the face. He then dispelled the aura around his weapons before hammering the pyromaniac with a barrage of attacks with his sword and sheathe, keeping her off-balance and snapping her head back and forth.

* * *

"Wow, that guy is kicking Cinder's ass!" Nora exclaimed excitedly.

"Damn right he is…" Yang said before biting her lip.

' _Wait,'_ Blake thought as she watched the mystery boy's onslaught curiosity. _'Isn't that…_ my _fighting style?'_

* * *

"Your reign is over, Cinder Fall!" The Silver-Eyed boy shouted as he finished his barrage with a twisting screw uppercut, sending Cinder flying up to the sky.

Cinder managed to gain control of her rapid ascent and raised her hands overhead.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO MEDDLE WITH ME, INSOLENT BRAT!" A massive ball of fire hovered over the Fall Maiden like a miniature sun. "NOW **DIE!** " She flung the ball down with every last drop of her hatred. The boy watched the massive blaze rushing towards him.

He then then leaned his head back before shooting it forward, unleashing a beam of light from his eyes. The ray of white aura shot forward like a holy arrow and collided with Cinder's fireball of doom, piercing through it and causing a massive, fiery explosion.

The ray continued forth and pierced right through Cinder's body, sending her falling back to the ground, struggling to stay alive.

"No… it's not… fair…" she wheezed as blood poured from the hole in her gut and out her mouth. The boy walked towards the dying pyromancer, blade held firmly in his hand.

"Life isn't fair, Cinder." He said. "It's never been. But it's still better off without you."

Cinder managed to finally stand up, though she struggled to stay up. "I… have not… come this far… to die now!" With those words, she fired one last stream of fire from her hand.

The boy scoffed, and brought his sheath out, bisecting the stream of fire from in front him. Once it dwindled, he pushed aura to his feet, before rocketing towards Cinder, sword at the ready.

And with a single swipe, Cinder Fall was sliced clean in half, face permanently etched in fear. A fiery essence emerged from her corpse and began darting towards the nearby cliff.

* * *

Everyone was still in pure shock at the events that have transpired. They almost didn't notice the orange wisps of energy darting towards them.

Or rather, towards Pyrrha.

Without warning, the champion's body was invaded by the foreign energy. The sheer power began coursing through her veins and her eyes began lighting aflame.

Pyrrha Nikos has become the new Fall Maiden.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune asked warily. "Are you… alright?"

"Y-yes Jaune… I'm ok." She answered. "I'm still me."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to the camp.

* * *

"And then there was one…" the Silver-Eyed boy said as he turned to Watts, who sweatdropped.

"Well, uh… this is a bit… bad for me…" the doctor tried to stall. "Perhaps we could come to an agree-"

"No."

"Okay..."

Surprisingly, the boy sheathed his sword. "Just get the hell out of here. Send Salem a message;" he said threateningly. "Once my business here is done, you're next."

Watts gulped, nodded, and then ran for his life in the opposite direction.

Once he left, the boy closed his eyes. His aura began dissipating and his hair returned to normal. He reopened his eyes, back to their normal shade of silver.

* * *

"So… that just happened." Yang said.

"Yes, Yang… it did." Weiss agrees.

Seconds later, the mysterious silver-eyed boy was suddenly standing before them.

"Hello there." He said with a bashful smile. "I'm sorry if what you saw disturbed you."

"Disturbed?! That was awesome!" Nora exclaimed, rushing up to the boy's face. "You ripped that bitch asunder! None of them stood a chance! How did you get so strong?!"

The boy chuckled at that. "Years of dedication to the art of combat plus my silver-eyed lineage. As I'm sure you've just seen."

"That brings up another question entirely." Weiss butted in, eyeing this kid suspiciously. "We were led to believe that a friend of ours was the last of the silver-eyed warriors. And then all of a sudden, you show up _and_ kill the woman we were after. Who are you _really_?"

"Weiss, there's no need to be rude." Pyrrha scolded. "This young man had just saved us so much trouble by dealing with Cinder. The least we could do is give him the time of day."

"No, it's perfectly understandable," he bashfully said. "She has every reason to be suspicious of me. Well, rest assured, I'll explain everything… preferably _after_ Ruby arrives."

Everyone went silent, looking to one another sadly.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "How long do you expect us to wait?" she asked somewhat bitterly. "It's been almost an entire year since she disappeared at the fall of Beacon, and she _still_ hasn't returned."

"Oh, don't worry," the boy responded easily. "Ruby will actually be arriving here today! Well, I mean, not _here_ , but an area close to here. In the next half hour or so, actually. I imagine you want to see her, so just follow me."

If no one was suspicious before, they certainly were now.

"This sounds an awful lot like a trap…" Jaune said warily.

"I'm sure it does but trust me. I'm on your side," the silver eyed blonde assured. "Ruby will be there, even if it takes her a bit. Just follow me."

* * *

20 minutes later, the group was following the mystery boy through the forest to what was supposedly where Ruby would arrive. They arrived at a small campsite, presumably made by their new 'friend'. It was situated close to a large bay.

"Well, we're here. Though it may still take her a bit to get here." The mystery boy said. "So who wants a drink?"

Everyone looked towards him pulling out a miniature cooler from his tent. He opened the cooler, revealing dozens of cans of beverages.

"I've got sodas, HETAP, and a bit of beer too."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "A little early to start drinking, don't you think?"

"Hey, five o'clock was twenty hours ago." Yang defended, already halfway through a can of Corona.

Despite still being somewhat skeptical, everyone else eventually just shrugged and grabbed some drinks. Jaune and Pyrrha stayed at the side, while everyone else convened around the boy.

"So… what do you think of him?" Pyrrha asked him. "He kinda looks like you, doesn't he?"

"How? Because we're blonde?" Jaune answered in a way that made Pyrrha flinch. Seems that Jaune was still a little sour about the whole 'running off to die' thing she did back at Beacon. The knight looked away briefly before turning to her again. "Sorry about that. Anyway… I'm not sure. I guess if he wanted us dead, he could've easily done it. So maybe his words do have a bit of truth to them."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

"I see."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the others…_

"So, what's your name, mystery boy?" Nora asked cheerfully.

"The name is Brass," the boy answered. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Everyone finally rejoiced in being able to put a name to the face of the stranger.

"So..." Blake looked to him. "Do you actually know Ruby? I feel like we'd have known about a possible relative of hers."

"Well, it's a bit complicated," Brass assured. "I have yet to actually meet her in person. But I do know a lot about her. My father wanted me to-"

"So, heeey~" Yang interrupted, putting her arm around Brass' right shoulder and her face very close to his. "I'mma just tell you this now. You're really cute..."

Brass began blushing. Apparently Yang was already kind of buzzed from the beer she's been drinking.

"Um… well, uh..." he stammered, before putting up a smile. "My auntie always said I was the cutest little man, I guess."

"Oooh, auntie's favorite, are you?" Yang winked seductively. " _I'll_ be your 'auntie'..."

From the faraway look on his face and his forced smile, Blake could practically hear Brass' internal screaming. For what, she didn't know.

"Can I have another HETAP?" Nora asked.

"Yes! Yes! Of course you can!" Brass answered, immensely thankful for the distraction.

* * *

10 minutes later, everyone was milling about the campsite when Brass stood up upon an alarm on his scroll.

"Alright guys. Ruby should be here any second now." he stated, before looking towards the sea that the bay outstretched to. Everyone else looked on, some hopeful and others skeptical.

"Oh! Guys," Nora called out while pointing excitedly towards the sea. "Look!"

Everyone looked towards the direction of Nora's finger to see a medium-sized wooden ship coming into the bay. As the ship docked, four people came out of it, looking towards Teams WBY, JNPR, and Brass. Though three were unfamiliar, the one in the center was very familiar.

Ruby Rose walked up to the group, in a very 'pirate-y' outfit, grinning from ear to ear as everyone cheered.

"Hey guys!" he greeted jovially. "What's up?"

* * *

 **Ruby has been reunited with everyone. And with Cinder and her cohorts dead, all now seems well. But there's still the matter of Brass.**

 **All will be revealed next chapter. And after MMRR gets updated, but still, next chapter.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you did, great. If you didn't, then oh well. Can't please everyone.**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
